Zone of the Enders: After Antillia
by DarkFusion
Summary: Six weeks after the events of ZOE, a new pilot is recruited to train Leo for the mission on Mars. But events from this pilot's mysterious past could have dire consequences for Leo and co. later on. (Leo x Celvice pairing)
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrival

AN: This story takes place six weeks after ZOE if anyone is curious. The pairings for this are Leo x Celvice for now. I may pair my character up with somebody in the sequel story (if I ever get around to writing it). Please don't flame me if I get any of the characters wrong, this is my first fan fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zone of the Enders. I'm just a fan and the only thing I own is my character and the story for this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 1:The New Arrival  
  
"So the new pilot will be arriving shortly, I presume?" the blonde woman asked regarding her male colleague standing in front of her. He nodded and then the woman opened he mouth to say something else but the man in front of her quickly cut it off.  
  
""Elena, no, let's not begin this again." The man said. "If Leo wants to pilot Jehuty for the mission on Mars, he needs the required training for it, and the only way he can get it is by getting it from a pilot with more experience."  
  
"I know that Thunderheart," Elena answered. "But I still think that it isn't a good idea to have Leo as the pilot for Jehuty. For God's sake, he's only thirteen years old; he shouldn't be part of any of the horrors of war. I'm sure that if we try we can find someone else to be the pilot."  
  
" And even if we do, what do we do about Leo after that?" Thunderheart asked. " If we leave him and that girl, Celvice, behind somewhere we might as well hand them over to BAHRAM ourselves. It's been six weeks since the incident at Antillia and I'm sure that by now every single one of BAHRAM's agents know enough about Leo enough about Leo to tell him his own life story and it's probably the same with Celvice as well. There's just no way that those two could just blend back into society and lead normal lives again. Not as long as BAHRAM still exists anyway. I'm sorry Elena, but we're stuck with them until further notice."  
  
Elena sighed and then changed the subject.  
  
"All right Thunderheart you've made your point," she said. " Now about this new pilot. Are you absolutely certain that he'll be able to train Leo properly?"  
  
" I've checked him out and I'm sure that he's exactly what we're looking for." Thunderheart answered.  
  
" I'll decide that for myself." Elena said." Tell me what you know about him first."  
  
" I never thought you'd ask." Thunderheart said and he picked up a file from his desk and opened it.  
  
" Name: Crim Graves," he read. " Age: 18, Height: 6 feet, Hair Color: Red, Eye Color: Brown, Nationality: Martian, Pilot Rank: A+, Relatives: none, apparently all deceased, and according to records his past is normal enough."  
  
"That's all fine," Elena said. " But that's all technical information that could easily be faked. I want some definite proof that he's as good as the papers say he is."  
  
" Well considering the fact that if he'd stayed at the BAHRAM Academy, he would have graduated at the top of his class." Thunderheart answered without looking up from the file. " I'd say he fits the bill perfectly."  
  
"What?!" Elena shouted." He's from BAHRAM? Are you completely insane? I don't care what some report says, this guy could very well be a spy or assassin sent by BAHRAM. What makes you think that we can trust him?"  
  
" Well due to a certain stunt he pulled the night before his graduation," Thunderheart answered. " He's made it to BAHRAM's most wanted list. He's not too far from Leo on that list either, you know."  
  
" What exactly did he do?" Elena asked  
  
" Well he stole an experimental orbital frame, trashed the whole base that he was in, and then made off with a cache of Metatron as well as a BAHRAM officer's personal shuttle." Thunderheart answered. " That was two years ago, and ever since then he's been sort of a space pirate except he only targets BAHRAM ships. Headquarters informed him of the job we're giving him and he took it."  
  
" Hold on a minute." Elena said. " He's a space pirate as well. Why would headquarters want someone like him to train Leo?"  
  
" Probably because he's always been able to successfully raid any BAHRAM convoy no matter how heavily guarded it is and escape without as much as a scratch on his frame," Thunderheart answered. "Or maybe it's something else. Either way, I don't care. Since we don't have many pilots in the first place, we need all the help we can get."  
  
Elena let out an exasperated sigh and said. "Alright, you win. I'll give this new pilot a chance. How long till he arrives?"  
  
"The shuttle carrying him and his belongings will be arriving in about an hour." Thunderheart answered, glancing at his watch and then looking back at Elena. "We'll give him a couple of days to settle in and afterwards, he'll begin the training with Leo. I'll leave the matter of introducing the two of them to you."  
  
Elena's eyes narrowed at the prospect.  
  
" Giving me the hard job," she said. " Thanks a lot, friend."  
  
1 Hour Later:  
  
As the shuttle came to a complete stop in the hangar, the pilot of it glanced back at the sleeping young man behind him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we've arrived." The pilot said.  
  
The man opened his right eye lazily, proceeded to get up, and began to stretch.  
  
"Well now," he said. "That was a pleasant flight. No movie or peanuts, but pleasant enough. Thanks a bunch man."  
  
"It's my job." The pilot answered. "Now if you would please head over to the ship's bridge and report; you will receive your cabin number and further instruction."  
  
" Alright then," the man answered and he started toward the door and then paused. "Oh, one more thing, about my stuff..."  
  
" Your belongings will be delivered to your cabin later, and as for your orbital frame, it is being transported to the LEV hangar as we speak." The pilot answered. "Now if you please."  
  
"Alright, I'll go," the man said. "I know when I'm not wanted." And with that he left.  
  
"This clown is supposed to be a new pilot for the orbital frames?" the shuttle pilot asked to no one in particular. "Just what were they thinking?"  
  
Later:  
  
Crim looked around several areas of the ship before finding his way to the bridge.  
  
"So this is the Space Force's battleship, the Atlantis," Crim commented as he entered the bridge. "A nice looking ship both inside and out, I am impressed."  
  
Elena regarded the newcomer oddly then regained her composure. "I take it that you are..." she said waiting for the man's answer.  
  
"Crim Graves," he answered extending his hand toward Elena, which she shook. "Sorry for being late, I got a bit lost trying to find the bridge. I believe that you're the captain of this ship, Elena Weinberg, am I correct?"  
  
" Yes that is correct," Elena answered, momentarily surprised at the man's friendly personality.  
  
(I've been spending too much time around Leo), Elena thought as she brushed the feeling of surprise away.  
  
"Oh, well, pardon my rudeness, maam, but," Crim said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really know my ranking in this whole thing since I transferred into the Space Force a couple of weeks ago, and, due to certain circumstances, I wasn't told, so could you tell me what I'm supposed to be."  
  
Elena's eyebrow arched slightly. (This is the top-notch pilot that Thunderheart was talking about,) she thought to herself as she regarded the young man standing in front of her.  
  
"You are to be an instructor," Elena answered. "And if that is all..."  
  
"Oh, yes maam," Crim answered and then he stood up straight and saluted. "Instructor Crim Graves reporting maam."  
  
(Well at least he knows how to salute), Elena thought.  
  
"At ease," she said and she handed him a card that was sitting on her desk. "This is the card key to your room; your belongings should already be there. Now if you have any questions regarding your position..."  
  
"Actually, I do." Crim answered. "You see I want to know about the pilots who are to become my students, and also when the whole training thing officially starts."  
  
" You are to be training one specific pilot." Elena answered. "You will begin next week starting at every 0900 hours lasting as long as you see fit, per day. I leave the time before to you as time to get settled in and to introduce yourself to your student. His name is Leo Stenbuck. I believe that you know who he is."  
  
Crim's eyes seemed to suddenly seemed to sparkle with interest. "Of course, he's the one who snatched the orbital frame Jehuty right out from under the noses of BAHRAM and defeated one of their top pilots even though he had no piloting experience whatsoever. Yep, I definitely know who he is."  
  
" Very well then, Elena said. "You may take your leave now."  
  
"Thank you, maam," Crim said and then turned to leave. " Alright, first stop, the cabin to unpack and next stop the mess hall." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Elena turned to Thunderheart, the expression on her face telling everyone on the bridge (who pretended that they hadn't heard any of the previous conversation) what she thought.  
  
"Thunderheart," she said icily causing the man to back away a few steps.  
  
" Now hold on Elena," Thunderheart began carefully. "I'm sure that by next week he'll prove to be what the file on him said."  
  
" He had better," Elena said. "Because if he doesn't..." and she left the sentence hanging threateningly.  
  
Thunderheart silently prayed that Crim was as good as the file said.  
  
Later:  
  
(So I'm to train the hero of Antillia), Crim thought to himself as he packed his things. He stopped and regarded the next thing he brought out of the box that held his belongings. It was his most treasured possession, a picture of himself, his older sister, and two other people, who (along with his sister) had been the closest he had had to a family, but now they were all gone.  
  
(I've take the next step, sis), Crim thought. (The next step on my path of vengeance for you.)  
  
Then Crim calmly put the picture on a desk, alongside his computer, and then continued to unpack.  
  
AN: Well that's the first chapter. It sure took a while to type this up from its written form. Please review.  
  
Anime quote of the day: " Oh, you're gonna learn a lot from me young lady. Why don't we start with sign language." ( Eikichi Onizuka to Urumi Kanzaki while giving her the finger) (GTO English version) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Pilots Meet

AN: Here's the second chapter I hope that you like it. Oh and I forgot to mention this in the first chapter; thoughts are in italics. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't get confused. For those of you who want to know what Crim looks like, he looks like the character Fred from Suikoden III, which happens to be one of my favorite RPG series, except he has red hair and brown eyes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zone of the Enders, if I did I'd have more money than I'd know what to do with and I'd be making another game instead of writing this.  
  
Chapter 2: The Two Pilots Meet  
  
" So when are you going to meet the new pilot who's supposed to train you, Leo?" Celvice asked her friend sitting in front of her. The two of them were in the ship's mess hall and lunch was nearly over, and since neither of them had any real duties to perform on the ship at the moment, so they decided just to talk and also, Celvice had asked Leo to do a favor for her after lunch, which he had agreed to do.  
  
" To be perfectly honest, Celvice." Leo answered. "I have no idea when I'll meet with him. Elena told me that he had arrived yesterday and that he's supposed to meet with me sometime this week."  
  
" Well, I'm sure that the two of you will probably get along just fine," Celvice said, hoping to brighten Leo's prospects of what was to come.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but I seriously doubt it." Leo answered. "The odds are that this guy is probably going to be some veteran pilot who's too old to pilot an LEV in battle and he's probably going to do everything in his power to turn me into another soldier that kills people. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy tries to make me a pilot like Viola, but there's no way I'm going to let that happen to me."  
  
"Leo..." Celvice began but didn't finish, even though her expression showed that she wanted to say more to her friend.  
  
For some reason unknown to Leo, Celvice's saddened expression started to make him feel a strange sense of guilt, so he decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, um, you wanted me to do a favor for you right?" Leo asked. " So why don't you tell me what it is."  
  
The changing of the subject seemed to brighten up Celvice's mood.  
  
"Oh, of course Leo," Celvice answered. "Well, since the two of us are going to be living on this ship until further, I decided that I should help out around the ship and, after talking with Elena, I ended up working in the ship's kitchen."  
  
"Well that's nice," Leo said. "I guess it makes sense that you'd get that job. I mean since you helped with the cooking at those church events back on Antillia. So what do you want me to do?"  
  
" Since I'm helping with the cooking," Celvice answered. "I need to be able to be good at making food. So I was wondering if you could try some of the food I made."  
  
"Is that it?" Leo asked. "Alright, I'll try some." (And besides), Leo thought. (If it tastes bad, all I have to do is choke it all down and say that it was okay, and I've probably had worse food back on Antillia so there's nothing for me to worry about.)  
  
Leo had probably eaten worse food before, but what Celvice brought for him to try looked worse than anything he had ever eaten that tasted awful. His best guess as to what it was was beef stew.  
  
"Well, beef stew," Leo said hiding his reluctance to try the bowl of food in front of him. "I'm sure that this will taste good."  
  
"Actually Leo," Celvice said. "It's chicken, not beef."  
  
Leo felt a sudden sense of doom that he hadn't felt even before fighting Viola, and he began to sweat nervously.  
  
Celvice seemed to sense what Leo was thinking.  
  
" You know Leo, if you don't want to try it you don't have to," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I'm sure I can ask someone else."  
  
For some unknown reason, the feeling of guilt that Leo had felt earlier came back and intensified to the point where Leo decided that he'd rather bad taste and very possible food poisoning that would follow.  
  
(All right! Fine!) Leo mentally shouted to himself. (If all I have to do is eat this stuff, then I'll eat it!)  
  
And with that, he grabbed the bowl of mystery food and shoveled it all into his mouth. Leo was about halfway through with eating when noticed he that the food didn't actually taste very bad at all. He could even say that it tasted good, despite its looks.  
  
When Leo finished eating, he looked over at Celvice, surprised that the food that she made tasted a lot better than it looked.  
  
"Well what can I say?" Leo commented. "It tasted great"  
  
"Thank you, Leo." Celvice said. "Oh and could you help me like this again when I decide to try making something different."  
  
"Of course," Leo answered. (But I'd better not ask her to work on how the food looks in the process.) Leo thought to himself. (If I do, there's a good chance that the taste and looks arrangement might go the other way around.)  
  
" 'Scuse me Miss." Said a voice that came from behind Leo. "But would you have anymore of that food that you made for your boyfriend left? You see, the mess hall's lunch today is chicken fried steak and in my opinion, any type of chicken fried steak that's made in any cafeteria is bound to taste like crap. So could you possibly..."  
  
Leo turned around to look at the speaker, and at the same time missing Celvice blush from hearing the speaker refer to Leo as her boyfriend. The speaker turned out to be a red haired young man who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. He was standing right behind Leo, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.  
  
Leo didn't know exactly what to make of the newcomer.  
  
" And who would you be?" Leo asked.  
  
" Oh, sorry," the man said. " Please forgive the lack of introductions." And the man extended his right hand out to Leo. "Crim Graves; just transferred to this ship. Now, about that food?"  
  
" I'm afraid that what Leo ate was about all that I made," Celvice answered, recovering her composure. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright," Crim said. " Guess I'll just have to hold out until dinner. Oh well. Anyway, why don't you tell me your names? After all, I told you mine."  
  
"Leo Stenbuck," Leo answered. "I'm sure you know who I am."  
  
" Yep, sure do." Crim said and then he turned to Celvice. " And your name, Miss?"  
  
"Celvice Klein," she answered.  
  
A mischievous glint came into Crim's eyes.  
  
"Let me guess," he said. "The two of you are an item right?"  
  
This caused Leo and Celvice to blush furiously.  
  
"It's nothing like that!" Leo shouted at Crim. "In fact, it's none of your business anyway."  
  
Crim held up his right hand in apology. "I wasn't trying to offend anyone," he said. "Tell you what, as your new friend, I'll make it up to you taking the two of you to a movie on me. What do you say?"  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Leo said. "Since when were we friends?"  
  
"Since now of course," Crim answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go grab the movie disc from my cabin and I'll meet you at the ship's theater in about fifteen minutes. See ya then!" And with that Crim turned and left the mess hall.  
  
Sweat dropping, Leo turned to Celvice, who was also sweat dropping.  
  
"Well, what do you think of him?" Leo asked.  
  
"He seems nice enough," Celvice answered. "A little silly though. I think we should take him up on his offer. Who knows, the two of you might end up being friends."  
  
"It's more likely than me ending up as friends with that new instructor," Leo said. "Alright, let's go, I hope the movie's good."  
  
At the theater:  
  
Crim was waiting for them at the theater when they got there.  
  
" Oh, good, you came after all," he said once he saw them. "It's a good thing that this theater isn't used very much. Good for us anyway, so we can watch a movie whenever we want."  
  
"That's because there aren't very many movies to watch, and I've already seen them." Leo said. "The most recent one that they have came out five years ago, so if you've got anything new I'll watch it."  
  
"No problem," Crim answered and he held up two discs. "The movies are: Pirates of the Caribbean 15: The Secret of the Devil's Triangle, or Star Wars Episode 12: The Fall of the Yuuzhan Vhong. Well which one?"  
  
"Hold on!" Leo said. "Those movies just came out last week! How did you...?"  
  
"Get these." Crim finished. "Oh nothing special. I just had a little help from our good friend the Internet, a certain site that shall remain anonymous, and two blank movie discs. And there you have it, two movies ready and waiting to be watched."  
  
"That's called piracy!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Why, yes, I do believe that's what some people call it," Crim agreed. "That's also what they'd call my career before joining the Space Force. Of course with the word space in the front of it."  
  
"You mean you're a space pirate?" Leo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Former space pirate," Crim corrected. "Now then, what was your point on the subject of piracy?"  
  
"It's illegal," Leo answered. "Just like your former job."  
  
"So was most of what you did on Antillia with Jehuty," Crim added. "Now if you want my personal opinion, the "Pirates of the Caribbean" movie is the better of the two. Not to say the Star Wars movie is bad, but despite the special FX it's nowhere near as good as the original first trilogy, as old as it is."  
  
"A pirate who likes movies about pirates," Leo commented. "Will wonders never cease. Alright, we'll watch the one you recommended." Then he turned to Celvice. "Unless you'd rather watch the other one, Celvice. It doesn't matter either way."  
  
" I think it'll be all right if we watch the first one," Celvice answered.  
  
"That's the spirit," Crim said. "Now you two go take your seats; I'll load this into the movie player now. Oh, and I'd offer you popcorn but there's no popcorn machine. Sorry." And Crim headed into the film-playing compartment.  
  
Leo and Celvice found some seats that had a good view of the screen (which was easy since they were the only people there), and sat down. After a few minutes the lights dimmed and then Leo heard a door open and close.  
  
"The movie will be starting soon," Crim's voice called. "Don't worry, I've already found myself a seat. Enjoy!"  
  
"You could just come over here and sit with us," Leo offered.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Crim answered. "Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude. After all, this is like a date for the two of you if you think about it."  
  
Both Leo and Celvice were glad that the dim lights could conceal their blushing.  
  
"You!" Leo shouted at Crim, and he stood up looking around in vain for Crim's seat.  
  
"Better sit down before the movie starts," Crim's voice called out.  
  
Leo grudgingly took Crim's advice and sat down to watch the movie.  
  
All in all, Leo enjoyed the movie, and he could see that Celvice liked it as well. He made a mental note to himself to thank Crim, even though he didn't appreciate that date remark that Crim had made.  
  
After the credits were done rolling and the lights turned back on, Leo and Celvice exited the theater to find Crim waiting for them.  
  
"So what did you think of the movie?" Crim asked  
  
"It was good," Leo answered. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Crim said. "So I guess that means your date went just fine, right?"  
  
Celvice blushed while Leo shot Crim a look that could kill, to which Crim just smiled at.  
  
"Well I'll be sure to get more movies to watch in the future," Crim said. "Just ask me for one and I'll get it."  
  
"But couldn't you get arrested for that?" Celvice asked. "And I don't think being a former space pirate would be very helpful to you."  
  
"The moment I joined the Space Force, those guys cleared my record so I can't be found guilty of space piracy anymore," Crim answered. " And besides, these days, with the whole chaotic situation between Earthers, Enders, and Martians, the police have bigger fish to fry than Internet pirates. So there's no need to worry."  
  
"If you say so," Leo said then he remembered something. "By the way Crim, you said that you just transferred to this ship. What exactly are you here for?"  
  
"Oh that's simple," Crim answered. "I'm here to be both an orbital frame pilot and I'm also supposed to train a certain young pilot. A kid named Leo Stenbuck, who I assume is you, unless there's another Leo Stenbuck on this ship, which I highly doubt."  
  
Leo looked at Crim in disbelief.  
  
"But, ... but that's..." Leo stuttered trying to find the right words. "You're..."  
  
"Let me guess," Crim said. I'm supposed to be some "veteran pilot who's too old to pilot an LEV in battle" who's "probably going to do everything in his power to turn" you "into another soldier that kills people." I happened to overhear that. Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but I'm not that kind of pilot, and I have no intention of brainwashing you and turning you into a killing machine or anything like that. So you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"Alright, when do we start," Leo said reluctantly  
  
"Next week," Crim answered. "I'll fill you in on the details later, see you at dinner!" And Crim walked down the hallway that led to his cabin and was gone.  
  
Sweat dropping, Celvice said to Leo. "Well at least I was right about the two of you getting along."  
  
"Yeah, for now," Leo answered. "What the hell was Elena thinking anyway? This whole thing is gonna suck."  
  
AN: Well that's the second chapter of "After Antillia" I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter will have some mecha-action in it; I promise. Secondly, for those of you who have read "The Story in Between" for ZOE that's on the site for Konami, I know that Thunderheart is supposed to be the one who trains Leo in piloting. Unfortunately, I'd already written a lot of this story by the time I found out about it. Don't worry I'll have it explained in the next chapter why Crim is the instructor instead. Please review.  
  
Anime Quote of the Day:  
"Every time he swings that sword, somebody dies!" (Random Unknown Guy referring to Gutts while he's fighting a hundred soldiers and winning (possibly his last words (and in my opinion the stupidest thing ever said by anyone in an anime) (Berserk) 


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

AN: Alright! The mecha-action officially begins in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zone of the Enders. The one who does is some guy in Japan whose name I don't even know.  
  
Chapter 3: Training Begins  
  
6 Days Later:  
  
" Alright then," Crim said to Leo. "Let's get started."  
  
The two of them were in the LEV hangar, both wearing their suits for piloting, and Crim was explaining how the first part of the training would go.  
  
"When we both get into our orbital frames," Crim explained. "We'll first turn on the VR simulators installed in our frames program. Afterwards, we'll connect them together and then we'll have a one on one so that way I can measure up your piloting skills. I'll decide how to train you based on that."  
  
"And if I beat you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Even if you do," Crim answered. "I'll still find parts in your piloting skills that need work. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Yeah, one more." Leo answered. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how does a space pirate end up as an instructor."  
  
"Former space pirate," Crim corrected. "Now to answer that question, the reason for that was because of a few turn of events. You see, if circumstances had been a little different, I probably would still be a space pirate and you'd be receiving your training from Thunderheart instead."  
  
"So what happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"During the whole Antillia incident," Crim began. "While the Atlantis was departing from where it was docked, BAHRAM attacked it and the ship's captain was killed during that attack. The end result was that Elena took over as the new captain and Thunderheart ended up filling her former position as co-captain. With this having been done, the position for Instructor was empty, so the only solution was to find someone else."  
  
"An that would be you," Leo said. "So how did you find out about it?"  
  
"Actually, the Space Force somehow tracked me down and offered me the job," Crim answered. "Now, I had two reasons for excepting the job, one: if I didn't they probably would have arrested me for being a space pirate, two: I was practically broke as it was and I needed some money so that I could eat."  
  
"How do space pirates go broke?" Leo asked. "Don't tell me you gambled all your money away or spent it all on alcohol or something like that."  
  
"Of course not," Crim answered. "I don't gamble or drink since, one: I'm underage, two: I have extremely bad luck, and three: from what I've seen, it sucks to have a hangover."  
  
"You still haven't answered why you didn't have any money at the time," Leo said.  
  
" Well, you know the saying "Crime doesn't pay"?" Crime asked and Leo nodded. " Well, it does pay, but not very well I'm afraid. Anymore questions for me?"  
  
"No,... well actually one more," Leo answered.  
  
" Go ahead, ask away." Crim said.  
  
"How come nobody told me about the what happened to the first captain and all that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Probably because you weren't there at the time," Crim answered. "And also, from what I've heard, you were spending most of the first two weeks of your arrival by Celvice's side while she was recovering from some wound she received on Antillia."  
  
Leo blushed after hearing that and said nothing.  
  
"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Crim said. "I think that was a very kind thing to do. It's proof that you're really a nice kid at heart."  
  
"Thank you," Leo said.  
  
" It also happens to be proof that you have a thing for Celvice," Crim added with a smile. "Great job, lover boy."  
  
"Are we going to train or not?" Leo asked Crim angrily.  
  
" Of course," Crim answered. "Let's get to our frames then. I'm going to enjoy introducing you to Crescent."  
  
"Crescent?" Leo asked.  
  
"That's the name of my orbital frame," Crim answered. "You'll see why it's called that soon. Now let's get into our frames and start."  
  
With that said, the two pilots entered their frames and activated the VR programs. Pretty soon, the two programs connected and the scene around the pilot's suddenly changed.  
  
Later:  
  
The simulated area turned out to be a simulation of the park area on the Antillia Colony where Leo had fought and defeated the manned orbital frame Tyrant. However, floating in its place was a red orbital frame about the same size as Jehuty.  
  
The build of the main body was similar to that of the Neith type orbital frames, except its head was shaped more like a human's instead of triangular, and in place of the part that adorned a Neith's back, were wings similar to that of Anubis'. But the most notable thing was that the frame carried an enormous scythe in its right hand, its blade was the same length as its bearer's wingspan and it truly did resemble a crescent moon.  
  
POV: Jehuty's Cockpit:  
  
"So that's Crescent," Leo said and then he heard Crim's voice on the intercom.  
  
"Nice looking frame you've got there, kid." Crim commented. "So this is the famous Jehuty that I've heard so much about. Now let's see if it's anywhere near as good as the stories say it is. Here I come!"  
  
Leo looked through the canopy glass of the cockpit and saw Crescent dash forward toward him. Its scythe raised to strike.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Jehuty dodged the incoming blow, and then counterattacked with its dash blade, which Crescent parried with its scythe. Sparks flew as the two blades met and then the two frames suddenly dashed back away from each other.  
  
They hung in place for a few minutes, as if they were staring at each other, and then they both dashed toward each other. Both of their blade weapons poised and ready to strike a blow. And so began a battle of intense hand to hand combat in the air.  
  
POV: Jehuty's Cockpit:  
"Well, I admit that you at least have some idea of what you're doing," Crim commented over the intercom. "Which is proof enough that you're not a complete amateur."  
  
"Well, unlike you, I had motivations for becoming an orbital frame pilot." Leo answered. "So don't expect me to lose so easily."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Crim said. "I too had motivations for becoming an orbital frame pilot and it wasn't so I could become a space pirate. Though I believe that your motivations and mine are completely different, I can understand how a strong motivation can make you yourself strong."  
  
"And what was your motivation?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Crim answered. "Let's cut the talking and continue with the training.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, the two frames continued to spar, each one apparently holding out against the other. Jehuty did most of the attacking while Crescent between defending and dodging and occasionally firing shots from its laser cannon, that was attached to its left arm, which Jehuty easily dodged. On the outside it seemed as if the frames' pilots were equal in skill, but on the inside of the cockpit, it was a different story.  
  
POV: Jehuty's CP:  
  
"Damn it!" Leo swore as he saw the dash blade, once gain, strike nothing but air. "Another miss! How the hell can Crim make his frame go so fast? Even Viola wasn't this quick. ADA, can you find any weakness in the way he's piloting the Crescent?"  
  
The orbital frame's AI was silent for a moment before she answered.  
  
"I am unable to locate any weakness in Instructor Graves' movements," she answered. "But apparently, as long as you keep attacking, he can only dodge and defend and the few counterattacks that he can perform lack sufficient accuracy."  
  
"But if I keep going like this, I'll end up wearing myself out and then Crim will probably beat me easily," Leo said. "Maybe, he'll make a mistake and then I can beat him."  
  
"That may work," ADA answered. "However, the chances of that happening now are at 0.0899% at best. I would highly suggest a change in tactics which, if executed properly, would increase chances for victory by 10.459%."  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing," Leo said. "Alright, I think I have an idea now. I hope this works."  
  
POV: Crescent's CP:  
  
"Attack, attack, attack," Crim commented regarding Leo's attack pattern. "Is this all that you can do? I don't see how this kid could possibly have beaten Viola."  
  
Crim paused to make Crescent dodge a sudden barrage of lasers shot by Jehuty's phalanx sub weapon.  
  
(This is just ridiculous,) Crim thought. (Time to quit playing.)  
  
Normal POV:  
  
With a sudden burst of new speed, Crescent sped up behind Jehuty and executed a double slash attack using its scythe. But instead of exploding, Jehuty just flickered and remained in place as if nothing had happened.  
  
POV: Crescent's CP:  
  
"A decoy!" Crim shouted in surprise as he realized his mistake. He looked on the monitor and saw that he was too late.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Jehuty successfully performed a burst slash on Crescent's unprotected back. Which sent it crashing into the ground below.  
  
POV: Jehuty's CP:  
  
"It actually worked," Leo said to himself then he spoke to ADA. "Hey ADA, can you confirm whether or not the Crescent was defeated?"  
  
"I am checking now," ADA answered. There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke again. "I am unable to detect the enemy frame, which means that..."  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Crim's voice interrupted from the intercom. "Look behind you Leo."  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Jehuty turned around to reveal a damage Crescent floating behind it. The front area was covered in large dents and pieces of debris were sticking in some places, but the most visible damage was along the back, which now had a large cut running across it. But despite those damages, Crescent was far from beaten.  
  
POV: Crescent's CP:  
  
"Well Leo, I've got to admit that you've impressed me." Crim said to Leo over the intercom. "You may be an amateur pilot, but inventiveness, one of the marks of an outstanding pilot, can go a long way. However, inventive or not, you're still an amateur who is lacking in training. Time for me to cut loose, and show you the results of four years of experience. Brace yourself!"  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Quicker than the eye could follow, Crescent began its assault on Jehuty. Executing multiple slashes that relentlessly pummeled at the orbital frame. The attacks were executed at such a quick rate, that Jehuty couldn't attack, defend, or even move.  
  
POV: Jehuty's CP:  
  
Leo struggled frantically with the controls as Crim's attacks rocked the orbital frame, but Jehuty didn't move.  
  
"ADA is there anyway that I can get this thing?" Leo asked frantically. "At the rate things are going-."  
  
"I am unable to devise a way to break free Crescent's attacks," ADA answered. "There is no way that is physically possible. I am sorry."  
  
"Relying on your frames AI in battle only buys you one-way trip to the afterlife in the long run." Crim said through the intercom. "You'd do well to remember that from now on. Game over."  
  
There was a flash of light and then the simulation ended and Leo was back in the hangar. The words "Jehuty Destroyed" flashed on the control monitor in front of him.  
  
Leo was crushed. (I can't believe it, I lost). He thought. (If this had been a real fight I would have died, and not only that but I was beaten so easily. Almost as I were nothing. Then does this mean that everything I did up until now was just dumb luck? I thought that the only pilot that I had to worry about was that man who piloted Anubis. But Crim and his Crescent swatted ADA and I like we were flies. If I'm so weak, then how can I save ADA, or protect Celvice. Oh yeah, that's right, I failed at that already.)  
  
"Hey how long are you gonna sit there feeling sorry for yourself?" a voice asked him.  
  
Leo looked up to see that the speaker was Crim, who was standing on the front of the cockpit arms folded at his chest and looking down at him.  
  
"Leo, you have potential to be a great pilot," Crim continued. "But you need training, which is what I'm here for. To train you. Don't worry about me making you violate your wish not to kill. I'll teach you how to use attacks so that you don't kill the pilot when you fight manned frames, even though it will be more challenging to learn than if I trained you the other way. Also, when we're not training, I want to be your friend. Look, I'm not saying that you should trust me right away, but if it's all the same to you, I'd like us to be friends."  
  
"Crim..." Leo said and then his eyes widened as he noticed something. "Crim, you're about to fall off the cockpit!"  
  
Crim looked down to see that his shoes had indeed moved from their original position, and then looked behind him and then he gave a yell of surprise and fell back first onto the floor with a loud crash.  
  
Leo sweat dropped and looked down at his fallen instructor.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Crim immediately sat up with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Oh crap! That ruined a perfectly good speech!" he said and then he looked up at Leo. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's break for lunch and we'll resume our training afterwards."  
  
As Leo and Crim headed towards the mess hall, Crim turned to Leo and said. "And besides , as to the fact that one of the cooks is your girlfriend, it means that you (and of course your teacher and good friend) will probably get some extra food.  
  
Leo's face reddened.  
  
"I told you it's not like that!" Leo said. "Celvice is not my girlfriend; the two of us are just friends."  
  
"Sure." Crim agreed sarcastically. "And how do you explain how you suddenly get all nervous and all whenever she smiles at you."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Leo asked. "Have you been following me around all the time, or something."  
  
"Actually, I was just guessing," Crim answered. "But it seems as if I hit the nail right on the head. Oh and one more thing, since it probably won't be long from now, but pretty soon you'll start seeing Celvice differently than you used to."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked as the two of them continued on toward the mess hall.  
  
"Let's just say that she'll seem more "attractive" than before." Crim answered with a sly grin.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked as they entered the mess hall.  
  
"That is a secret," Crim answered. "But you'll understand in time. Now, enough with the talking and on with the eating."  
  
As it turned out, Crim was half right about the serving of the food. The part being that Leo got extra in terms of food, while Crim got regular servings. This caused Crim to glower jealously at his student until Leo admitted that he had too much food and offered some of it to Crim. Lunch went on smoothly from there.  
  
Later:  
  
After lunch Leo and Crim returned to the hangar as planned.  
  
"Alright," Crim began. "I have decided that the best way to train you would be for you to master all standard orbital frames. By that, I mean frames such as Raptors, Mummyheads, Naritas, Neiths, and other types."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Leo objected. "The only frame I ever plan to pilot is-."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Crime interrupted. "There is always a chance that your frame may end up incapacitated which would leave you know choice but to make due with a different one. For example, if your first frame is shot down in the middle of a battle, it would be best to try and steal an enemy frame as a replacement. I'll train you to do that later on as well. Another reason is so you can learn the strengths and weaknesses of these orbital frames. So when you face them, you will be able to defeat them easier. Now let's begin."  
  
And so began Leo's training as an orbital frame pilot.  
  
AN: Well this took a longer time to type up than the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the mecha-action in the story. If you didn't, then I'm sorry, this is the first time I've written a story with mecha-action in it. Anyway please review. Thank you.  
  
Anime Quote of the Day:  
  
"My name is.......... VASH THE STAMPEDE!!! Forgive the lack of warning, but it's time for my daily massacre! If you do not believe that I am the real thing, take a good look at me and start freaking!! Anyway, if you don't want to die, get 100 miles from this place and live happily ever after!" (Vash the Stampede to a city full of people)(Trigun) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival of Iblis

AN: I'm sorry that I've taken a while to update, but due to projects, the mid-term exams, and a whole lot of other stuff, I'm just glad that I was able to type up this chapter. Oh by the way, I'm sorry for some of the missing words and all that keep popping up in some chapters. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh, one last thing, don't expect this to follow The Story In-Between exactly, consider this to be a slight AU fanfiction, what with Crim and all. Oh and I've hoped that those who are reading this have played ZOE: The Fist of Mars, because there's going to be a reference to it in this chapter (for those of you who are curious, this chapter takes place a month after the ending of FOM).Well, enjoy Chapter 4 and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Me! Own Zone of the Enders!? Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival of Iblis  
  
Nine months passed quickly for Leo Stenbuck. Soon, a knew year began and not too long afterwards he was a year older, but to Leo that didn't seem to matter as much as he thought it should have. Not when compared to everything else that happened during that time. Within those months, he had mastered all of the orbital frames that Crim had presented him with. Now, whenever he fought Crim in VR simulated battles, Leo fought with Jehuty once again and Crim with his Crescent orbital frame. The difference from the first time that they had fought was that they now fought on equal terms.  
  
Outside of training, things had changed as well. Within a few months, both Leo and Crim had managed to become good friends; which eventually led to the both of them becoming friends with the other pilots and personnel aboard the Atlantis. For the first time in his life, Leo had finally found people who accepted (and even respected) him. The shy new kid who had arrived on the ship almost a year ago was becoming a memory; Leo was now considered as much of a member of the ship as any of the others on board.  
  
The second change was by far the most notable to Leo, and that was with Celvice. Crim's prediction had come true. Leo had started to see her differently, and he couldn't explain how or when it happened. It was almost as if Celvice had become this way overnight, and Leo was starting to see things about her that he found were attractive and whenever he thought about them, it aroused strange feelings inside of himself that he had no clue what to do about. This was a problem that he had yet to solve.  
  
But aside from that, things were going well, especially on the present day. He and Crim had been training and Leo had suddenly defeated Crescent. It had all happened so suddenly, and even afterwards, Leo still couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
He had expected Crim to be angry with him or even embarrassed at being defeated like that, but Crim just laughed about it and said. " Don't get too cocky just cause you beat me, but I must admit that you're going to make one hell of a pilot soon. Anyway, let's break for lunch."  
  
As they were eating, Leo received a call from Elena to come to the bridge because she had something that she needed to tell him. When he arrived, the news that she had for him hit him quicker than any of Crim's surprise attacks could ever have.  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
"Hey Leo!" Crim called when he saw the boy walk into the hangar. He then noticed something was wrong in the way that Leo was moving. Crim walked over to his friend and could see the blank expression on his face.  
  
(Well, I know that expression well enough,) Crim thought.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Leo.  
  
Leo turned toward Crim and then asked him. "Crim, what was your family like?"  
  
A more serious expression had replaced the usual cheerful one on Crim's face.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," Leo answered quickly. "You don't have to go into too big a detail if you don't want to."  
  
"Fine," Crim said. "I had a mother and father who died shortly after I was born and my only sister and I were raised by an uncle on my father's side of the family until my sister was old enough to move out and I lived with her until she died. You satisfied?"  
  
"No," Leo answered. "I want a better answer than that."  
  
"You tell me why you want to know and then I'll give you the answer you want," Crim said. "Sound like a fair exchange to you?"  
  
Leo was silent for a couple of minutes before answering.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll tell you."  
  
It was at that moment that Celvice walked into the room. She had seen Leo walk past her without even noticing her, and she knew that something was wrong so she followed Leo to try to talk with him. When she saw Leo talking with Crim, Celvice recognized the expression on his face. It was from whenever conversation went to the subject of his family. Unsure of whether to leave or not, Celvice stood where she was, feeling slightly guilty at hearing the approaching conversation.  
  
"When Elena called me to the bridge earlier," Leo began. "It was because I had asked her to find out whether or not my father was alive. She found his name on the list of the casualties."  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo," Crim said. "I didn't mean to-."  
  
"It's not what you think," Leo interrupted. "I told you the whole sob story about my family already; by all rights I shouldn't even be grieving but I am."  
  
"Your grieving just proves that you're not a very hateful person," Crim suggested. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I'm not ashamed of that." Leo said. "I'm ashamed of why my father died. According to one of the survivors, a man went to the area where I had found ADA to look for his son. The description of the man matches my father's which means that he died because of me."  
  
"That may be," Crim said. "But maybe the reason that your father went looking for you is because in the end he truly cared for you. Isn't that at least a comfortable thought?"  
  
Leo was silent but Crim could see that the boy was trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I guess I should tell you my life story as promised," Crim said. "If you still want to listen."  
  
"Of course," Leo replied sitting down where he was standing because he could tell that he was in for a long story.  
  
"Well, Leo," Crim began as he sat down as well. "Unlike you, I never knew my parents, and I was born and raised on Mars not a space colony. Not too long after I was born, both of my parents were killed in a car accident. My older sister, who was thirteen at the time, and I were sent over to an uncle on my father's side of the family to live with. I don't remember him all too well I'm afraid; my sister was the one who really raised me. Those were hard times, but she was always a kind, devoted, and loving sister to me no matter what happened. I can even recall some wonderful memories of her and me back then. Well, moving right along, when she graduated from high school; she joined the BAHRAM academy to become an LEV pilot. There, she fell in love with a man who was also a pilot in training, just one year ahead of her. They planned to get married as soon as they graduated but he was killed in a skirmish between BAHRAM and the Space Force. Things would have gotten worse had it not been for the man's younger brother who helped us out and he also helped Vi- I mean my sister recover from her grief. You see he was also a pilot in training at the same year as my sister, and he ended up becoming an older brother figure to me. He also had a girlfriend who was a very kind and caring woman. She and my sister became fast friends and before I knew it, I had a sort of adopted family. That time was probably the best I can ever remember from my childhood. It really felt like I had a real family; there were so many good times I can remember like birthdays, holidays, and all those other things. Like I said, it truly was a wonderful time in my life."  
  
For a moment, Crim was quiet, his expression peaceful as he remembered the times that he had enjoyed with his adopted family. Then his expression suddenly darkened.  
  
"But it didn't last," he continued. "Not too long after Ra- I mean the brother and his girlfriend announced their engagement, the two of them, along with my sister, had to leave on some kind of special assignment for BAHRAM. They were gone for months and I stayed at friends house. For that time period, they called me whenever they could but I could see that this "project" that they were working on was taking its toll on them. Then, quite suddenly, I got a message from the people who ran that operation telling me that there had been an accident and of the three people that I had ever held dear to me, only my sister had survived. After that, things went downhill from there. Whatever it was that happened back there scarred my sister for life. I tried to be there to support her and for a while I thought I was successful but in the end it didn't work. My sister eventually died and I joined the BAHRAM academy. I thought that if I did, I could protect the land that the people that I loved had lived in. But I soon became disillusioned with BAHRAM's ideals when they left a squadron of pilots to die in a battle where they were completely outclassed by the enemy and could have easily sent reinforcements to help that squadron."  
  
"And that's why you hate BAHRAM." Leo assumed.  
  
"That's one of my top reasons," Crim replied. "But I've got plenty more than just that for hating those guys. Particularly since the one who led that squadron was my instructor, a man I'd respected greatly and who taught me everything that I knew in terms of piloting."  
  
"If they did all that why did you stay with them for so long?" Leo asked.  
  
"I just stayed to get what I needed from their training," Crim answered. "You know what happened after I did."  
  
Leo looked at his instructor and friend; in the beginning, he had thought Crim was just a lazy idiot who was just good at piloting and didn't have a care in the world. But what he had just heard from Crim had proven him wrong.  
  
"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because it was part of the deal you and I made," Crim answered.  
  
"I know that," Leo said. "What I mean is why did you tell me your whole life story?"  
  
Crim shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe it was because I felt like telling you, or maybe, in the back of my mind, I believe that telling someone else about my life will make me feel better even though it probably won't. Considering that today is..."  
  
Crim stopped as if he realized that he had said too much.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is today something important?"  
  
A shadow passed over Crim's face.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Today is the anniversary of my sister's death," Crim answered. "The fourth anniversary to be more precise."  
  
"How did your sister die?" Leo asked before realizing what he said.  
  
Crim stiffened up when he heard the question and Leo half expected him to say "None of your business" or something along that line. But instead Crim answered him.  
  
"She was killed by someone," he answered bitterly. "Someone who I've sworn to kill for what he did to her."  
  
Crim was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again.  
  
"Well that's my whole sob story," he said as he got up from where he was sitting. "Well, better go get some rest. I've found that the cause for most states of depression is one of two things: hunger or lack of sleep. Besides, I know that my sis wouldn't have wanted me to mope around all day. So you're dismissed for the day, Leo. See ya at dinner." He then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Leo said causing Crim to turn around. "Have you gotten any new movies lately? You know, the way you get them."  
  
"Well, yeah," Crim answered. "One movie anyway; it's called Yojimbo 2100. It's a modern day samurai movie. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, Celvice has been complaining about not seeing anything new lately," Leo lied. "And I was wondering if you could..."  
  
Crim looked at Leo and smiled. Not one of those smiles from when he was silly and all, but a genuine smile of a friend to another friend.  
  
Then his smile turned into the sly kind.  
  
"So the two of you have finally started dating," Crim said. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Leo's face reddened.  
  
"It's not like that!" he shouted. "Celvice just wanted to see a movie and I suddenly felt like watching one as well. That's all."  
  
"Ah, so you want to please her now," Crim commented. "One of the first major signs of a developing relationship. So tell me, Leo, have you started to find Celvice more attractive than usual? Or should I say: Do you think that she looks sexy?"  
  
Leo's whole head now resembled an oversized tomato and he was starting to make strangling noises.  
  
"Alright," Crim said, pretending to ignore Leo. "I'll have the movie the movie ready at 7:30 pm after dinner so don't be late, Oh yes, one more thing, the movie happens to be a very good one so don't you and Celvice make out too much or you won't be able to enjoy it. The movie I mean. Well, until then, ja ne!"  
  
And Crim left, pretending not to notice a blushing Celvice standing near the doorway as he was leaving.  
  
(Why did I make that lie up?) Leo thought to himself.  
  
2 Days Later:  
  
While Leo and Crim were training, they received a call from Elena asking the both of them to meet her at the entrance to the ship's storage room on the double. Recognizing that Elena's tone of voice was serious, the two of them got there as fast as they could. When they got there, Elena was there waiting for them as well as Thunderheart.  
  
"So Elena," Leo said. "What did you call us for? Is it important?"  
  
"Yes, Leo, it is." Elena answered. "Yesterday, at 0600 hours, we received a very interesting item from a group known as BIS. I'm sure that you know who they are."  
  
"You mean that BAHRAM resistance group that's been on the Martian news recently?" Leo asked. "The ones that are being called a terrorist group? That BIS?"  
  
"And also the group that is rumored to have a new type of orbital frame which resembles Jehuty in design." Crim added with a smile.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Elena asked. "That wasn't on the news."  
  
"The news will only give you so much information," Crim answered. "And that information only has some truth to it at best. However, our good friend, the Internet, has limitless information to offer, if you know where to look."  
  
"And might I ask where you found this information on the Internet?" Elena asked suspiciously.  
  
""In a chat room of course," Crim answered. "An old friend of mine from Mars told me about it. The site, of course, shall remain anonymous."  
  
Placing her right hand on her forehead, Elena sighed and said. "Fine, I guess that will do as an answer, for now. Thunderheart, you explain the situation."  
  
"Thanks, Elena." Thunderheart replied then he turned to face Leo and Crim. "Now, the both of you listen, what happens in this room stays in this room unless you are told otherwise by Elena or by me. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Both pilots answered at the same time.  
  
"Good." Thunderheart said. "Now follow me."  
  
They followed Thunderheart through the storage room until they stopped at a large black metal crate. Thunderheart walked over to the front of the crate and slid a card key into the key slot and the front door of the crate opened.  
  
On the inside of the crate was a large black orbital frame the same size as Jehuty plus the wings on its back. Leo took one look at the black frame and shuddered, instantly reminded of Jehuty's twin frame Anubis except that this frame seemed to resemble some sort of person's portrayal of a devil instead of the Egyptian god of the dead.  
  
"This is the orbital frame Iblis," Thunderheart said. "BIS recovered it from BAHRAM a few weeks ago. The reason that they gave it to us is because the only potential pilot for this frame is going into hiding and since we have an orbital frame already, they decided that another one would be helpful to us."  
  
"So now we own this thing?" Crim asked.  
  
"For now," Thunderheart answered. "At the moment, though, BAHRAM is looking for this frame so, as of now, we're heading for the space colony Argetlam to lay low until the search dies down. In the meantime, I want you, Crim, to try and pilot this frame and have a look at its structural design both inside and out."  
  
"Of course," Crim replied. "But why me?"  
  
"Of all the other pilots on this ship, you seem to be the prime candidate for piloting Iblis," Thunderheart said. "And also, your knowledge of orbital frame mechanics might help us give this frame a tune-up if need be."  
  
"Those sound like good reasons," Leo agreed. "Besides, if you pilot a frame like that, I'm sure training will be even more interesting."  
  
"Heh, don't get cocky just because your starting to win more simulation battles than before, Leo," Crim said and then he turned back to Thunderheart. "Alright, you can count on me to do all of that. However, I have one request regarding this matter."  
  
"Name it first," Thunderheart answered. "And then I'll see if it can be arranged."  
  
"I'd like to have a look at the structural data for Jehuty," Crim said. "I want to see how alike those two frames are in structure."  
  
"Normally I wouldn't grant this request," Thunderheart said. "The reasons being that you are asking to see highly classified information. However, due to the fact that you are involved in a top-secret mission already, I believe that I can make an exception to this. Come by the bridge later and I'll have the data ready for you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Crim said.  
  
"Alright then," Thunderheart said. "That will be all for now. The two of you may leave."  
  
In the hallway:  
  
"So what do you think of all this?" Leo asked Crim as they walked away from the hangar.  
  
"I think that things are about to become very interesting, and probably very soon" Crim answered. "What do you think, Leo?"  
  
"I don't really know." Leo replied. "I'm not exactly all that keen on fighting enemies for real; even though I know that we'll have to sooner or later. Well, I'll see you at you at dinner, then. Later!" And then Leo turned and left, leaving Crim walking in the hallway alone with his thoughts.  
  
(A new orbital frame,) Crim thought to himself. (Exactly what I need to avenge my sister's death. After all, the one who I am to kill uses one very similar to it. Now all I need is the right opportunity. The data that Thunderheart will be giving to me will show me a weakness in my quarry's frame, and, once the right opportunity comes, I'll finally avenge you, Viola, my dear sister.)  
  
Author's Ramblings: Well that was quite a long chapter and with a nice plot twist as well. Don't worry about it not making sense, it'll become clear in the later chapters. Look for another update once Christmas Break starts and please don't forget to review. Thank you!  
  
Anime Quote of the Day:  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara has just entered the building! Right!! So where's this Makoto Shishio guy?" (Sanosuke Sagara to Kenshin Himura and Hajime Saito when he makes a dramatic entrance onto the "Rengoku" to fight Shishio and the Jupongattana (that's how it's spelled, right?) but unfortunately, they've already left) (Rurouni Kenshin the manga) 


	5. Chapter 5: Catastrophe Strikes

AN: Sorry folks, but this chapter is going to be a short one. I'm sorry, but with the midterms being this week, be glad there was any update at all. Don't worry; the next chapters will be longer than this one. Enjoy and please review.  
  
-By the way, I'd like to thank Wing Zero Alpha for his reviews, they were very helpful. Don't worry, I'll try to make Crim's relation to Viola at least seem plausible. Even if it isn't, it won't play a big part in the sequel story (it might be mentioned but that's about it), I've just finished writing the next to last chapter for this story and I'm starting to come up with ideas for the sequel. I plan to have it bridge the gap between Second Runner and Dolores I (in other words, it'll take place at that time). As to changing Crim's OF, I'll think about it. Anyway, if you have any ideas to give to me for the sequel I'd love to hear them.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Hideo Kojima or any of those guys at Konami, so I do not own ZOE in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Chapter 5: Catastrophe Strikes  
  
1 Week Later:  
  
(Well this is interesting,) Crim thought as he rolled the video camera. He was in the ship's kitchen, hiding under a cardboard box with a hole drilled in it for the camera to see through, and he was watching an interesting event unfold. (The first official lover's quarrel of my favorite couple, let's see how it goes.)  
  
"Celvice, no!" Leo shouted in argument. "You shouldn't leave the ship now, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Leo, I appreciate your concern," Celvice said. "But I'm only getting off the ship to help some of the crew get some supplies for the ship. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Do I have to remind you what there is to worry about?" Leo asked.  
  
Flashback: 2 days before:  
  
The Atlantis had docked at the neutral colony Argetlam and things seemed to be going as planned. Until an hour later, a BAHRAM battleship docked at the same colony.  
  
The result was that the ship was locked down, and only a few people were allowed to leave the ship so that actions on the BAHRAM battleship could be monitored. However, several essential supplies for the ship and its crew were running low, and so it was decided that five small groups be sent to the colony stores to buy the necessary supplies. Celvice had volunteered to go with them, but Leo had objected which lead up to the present-day argument.  
  
The Present:  
  
"No, Leo." Celvice answered. "As a matter of fact, you don't. But I'm going whether you like it or not. Your job on this ship is to help defend it as an orbital frame pilot, and mine is to help make sure that everyone on the ship gets enough to eat. So why don't you do your job, and I'll do mine."  
  
Knowing that he was losing the argument, Leo gave up.  
  
"Alright," he said reluctantly. "If you really want to go, fine. Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay. I-."  
  
Leo paused and turned around to hide the color coming to his cheeks before continuing.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt like before, on Antillia." He said. "If anything like that happened to you again and I wasn't there to try and stop it, I'd-."  
  
Leo couldn't finish.  
  
(Why the hell am I saying these things?) Leo asked himself mentally. (Am I actually in love with Celvice?)  
  
That last thought caused Leo to blush even more.  
  
Celvice looked at Leo and her gaze softened; she was actually touched by what he had said.  
  
"Leo, don't worry," Celvice said in assurance. "I'll be fine, the whole thing will only take a couple of hours. And besides, it's not like I'm going there by myself. There will be other people with me, so you don't need to worry."  
  
"I'm sorry," Leo said. "I shouldn't have-."  
  
"Leo, there's one more thing." Celvice interrupted. Then she walked over to Leo, spun him around so that he could face her, and then kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Celvice broke away from it and dashed out of the room leaving a blushing Leo standing where he was in a daze.  
  
At that moment, Crim leaped out of his hiding place video camera in hand.  
  
"And so ends another episode of "The Love Life of Leo Stenbuck" !" Crim shouted (announcer style). "In which Leo has invented a new shade of red! Tell me Mr. Stenbuck, how do you feel now?"  
  
It took Leo a minute to realize what was going on. When he did, he slowly turned toward Crim.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Leo asked Crim, his tone of voice turning dangerous.  
  
Crim smiled and answered.  
  
"Why, capturing precious moments that happen on this ship, and then preserving them forever on discs. Just like a photo album, but much more entertaining. What do you think, Leo?"  
  
"I think," Leo began. "That you should let me have a look at that disc. For your own immediate health!"  
  
Crim paused and then made as if to give the camera to Leo, then swiftly pulled it back out of Leo's reach and said. "Not on your life, kid." Then he quickly ran out of the room and then ran down the hallway opposite the direction that Celvice had gone.  
  
Crim turned his head back to see a furious Leo pursuing him, which prompted Crim to pick up speed.  
  
(This is too fun,) Crim thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The bridge had suddenly become the new area for crew entertainment as the observers watched security camera footage of Leo chasing Crim all over the ship.  
  
Everyone there, including Elena and Thunderheart (both of whom had been in a bad mood lately due to the stress of the situation), was laughing at the antics of the two orbital frame pilots.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened, and Crim ran in and then, realizing where he was, stopped. Which made him look like a deer that had been caught in the headlights of an approaching car.  
  
It was at that moment that Leo tackled Crim from behind shouting. "Give me the disc!"  
  
Elena let out an exasperated sigh and then coughed an "Ahem!" which got both Leo and Crim to look up at her.  
  
The two of them felt a sudden feeling of impending doom.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The man watched his target from the shadows, his assignment to capture her and then bring her to the ship.  
  
He waited until she was out of sight of her companions and then performed his act of a poor man with a bad back who needed help with carrying his purchases. The girl fell for it instantly and readily lent her assistance. When they got to his car, the man quickly took a small tranquilizer gun out of his pocket and pulled the trigger, knocking the girl out before she knew what was happening. The man quickly shoved her unconscious body into the back seat of his car, ran to the front door of the car, got in , and quickly drove off.  
  
After a few minutes, the man saw that he had not been followed. He relaxed, picked up his cell phone, and called his employer.  
  
"I have successfully captured the target, Celvice Klein, as per your request, sir." the man reported when he heard his employer pick up.  
  
"Excellent work," replied a voice from the phone. "Now bring her to me immediately. You have precisely five minutes to bring her here. A minute longer will result in a $1,000,000 deduction from our agreed fee and the deduction will increase by another million for every minute that you are late."  
  
"This wasn't part of our original agreement!" the man shouted into the phone angrily.  
  
"Let's just call it a precaution to ensure that the bargaining chip that I require is undamaged." the voice answered. "And if I discover that it has been damaged in any way, I will be most displeased. The time limit begins now." And then he hung up.  
The man cursed and then stepped on the gas, racing toward his destination.  
  
"$50,000,000 to kidnap a single girl." the man complained. "I should have known that there would be a catch to such an easy job. Damn you Nohman!"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Colonel Nohman smiled in anticipation. He knew that the boy would come with Jehuty, and when they did, they would play his game. A game in which only Nohman won and the loser, even if he survived the game, would wish that he hadn't.  
  
"I hope that you enjoy the game that I have prepared for you as much as I will, Leo Stenbuck," Nohman said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Though whether I will reunite you with that girl in death is my decision entirely."  
  
AN: Well that's chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can. I don't like keeping the people who read my fanfiction hanging. Please review. Oh, I also changed the spacing so the story would be easier to read.  
  
Anime Quote of the Day: "I just needed 300 more points. Then I finally would have been able to meet Sporky Doggy." (Lee Samson to Faye Valentine) (Cowboy Bebop The Movie) 


	6. Chapter 6: Crim's Decision

AN: Here's the next chapter in my ZOE fanfiction. And a long one as I promised. At the request of the readers of this story, as well as for my own reasons, I am going to drop the sibling thing with Crim and Viola. My top reason being that it's getting in the way of the story development. Well don't worry, this chapter should fix that problem, so sit back and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ZOE. Need I say more?  
  
Chapter 6: Crim's Decision  
  
Elena casually handed the confiscated camera to Thunderheart before turning toward Crim and Leo, both of whom were wondering what punishment they'd get. Elena paused for a moment as if she were considering what to do, while secretly enjoying keeping the two pilots in suspense.  
  
"The two of you will accompany me to the LEV hangar," she said firmly. "Immediately."  
  
Then she exited the room and the two pilots reluctantly followed her. When they got to the hangar, she turned around and spoke to them.  
  
"Relax," she said. "I don't have any punishments for giving the crew a few harmless laughs; just don't tell any of them that I said that. However, the reason that I asked the two of you to come here was important."  
  
Elena turned to Leo.  
  
"Leo, I need you to have Jehuty conceal itself," she said. "And by that, I mean make itself undetectable by any means."  
  
"I'm sure that I can get ADA to do that," Leo answered. "Is there a reason for this?"  
  
"Yes," Elena replied. "An hour ago we received word that the commander of that BAHRAM battleship docked at this colony is none other than Colonel Nohman, the pilot of the orbital frame Anubis."  
  
Silence dominated the room for a few minutes. Images of the horrible fight with Anubis flashed through Leo's mind when he heard the orbital frame's name, as well as the cold yet calm voice of its pilot.  
  
Crim just stood where he was, deep in thought.  
  
(Nohman, here?) Crim thought. (Damn it! This changes everything!)  
  
Leo suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Call the group that Celvice left with back!" Leo said, his voice rushed and panicked.  
  
"Leo?" Elena asked, surprised by his expression. She had never seen him this panicked or concerned about anyone before.  
  
"Just do it!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Hey, Leo, calm down." Crim said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him. "The group will be back in less than an hour; there's no point in calling them back now. Besides, you're probably worrying about nothing; I'm sure that Celvice is fine."  
  
"Do you have any proof on that?" Leo asked, turning to Crim. "Have you physically gone and checked? I didn't think so. So why don't you just- ."  
  
"Leo that's enough." Elena interrupted. "Instructor Graves has made a good point; it would be pointless to call the group back now. They're probably on their way back now, as we speak, or they will be shortly."  
  
Before Leo could make another objection, Crim spoke.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, Leo." He said, his tone of voice a serious one. "Why are you acting like this? You're usually not this vocal about things."  
  
Leo turned his face away from Crim as it started to redden.  
  
"I'm just concerned about Celvice's safety, that's all." Leo answered. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
  
"No, there isn't." Crim replied. "But you haven't answered the question properly. Why are you so concerned about her safety? Well? Answer."  
  
"Because I-I..." Leo began, but he stopped speaking and was silent for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "I'll tell you later. I'm going to go give those instructions to ADA now, and then I'm going to go to the ship's lobby to wait for Celvice." Leo then walked off to where Jehuty was.  
  
Crim and Elena watched Leo give the instructions, and then he exited the room without saying a word to either of them.  
  
Elena smiled before turning to Crim.  
  
"He really cares a lot for Celvice, doesn't he?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, he sure does." Crim agreed. "Actually, I'd even venture to say that he loves her, and I'm sure that Celvice feels the same way. The only problem is, the two of them are too shy towards each other to admit it."  
  
"Well, I hope that what happened almost a year ago to those two doesn't happen again." Elena said, her tone of voice turning sad.  
  
Concern showed on Crim's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"It was on Antillia Colony." Elena explained. "When Leo landed Jehuty in a secluded area to meet with Thunderheart, Celvice was with him. While they were talking, one of BAHRAM's frame runners, I think her name was Viola, ambushed them and shot Celvice from behind."  
  
Crim's eyes widened in shock as Elena continued.  
  
"She aimed specifically for Celvice. Viola was trying to get Leo to fight her for real, without any qualms against killing her. Thunderheart told me it was one of the saddest things that he had ever seen. Watching Leo hold the body of someone dear to him in his arms, too shocked to even cry. I'm just glad that the wound wasn't fatal."  
  
"So am I, Elena, so am I." Crim said, and then changed the subject. "Well, I'd better get back to fixing up Iblis."  
  
"Are the damages to it really that bad?" Elena asked. "It looked alright to me when I saw it."  
  
"To someone who isn't familiar with orbital frame mechanics, that's probably how it would look." Crim answered. "But believe me, that frame was a complete mess. Those BIS guys screwed us real bad. There are a ton of key parts for this frame that are missing that I've had to replace using parts that best fit in their place, the AI was fried and had to be completely rewritten, and tons of other stuff. It's like someone blew this thing up, glued it all back together, and then used paint to cover up the damages. Like I said, this thing's practically just a piece of crap that can fly."  
  
" Could you possibly be able to pilot it if we ended up in a space battle?" Elena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could." Crim answered. "I've fixed some of its weaponry, which I must say is pretty powerful. Unfortunately, if this thing took two or three major hits, it would either fall apart or blow up. If we get into a space battle, I'll just stick with Crescent as my main orbital frame."  
  
"Alright, I understand." Elena said. "Now about the weaponry on this frame?"  
  
"Well, it has a dash blade and homing laser attack, like Jehuty." Crim replied. "And it also has this large laser cannon that it can fire. But if I used it, the frame itself would probably malfunction like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Well, it certainly sounds like you've got your work cut out for you for a while." Elena noted. "By the way, how did you get so knowledgeable in orbital frame mechanics anyway?"  
  
"In the space pirate business, knowledge of that stuff is a key requirement to success," Crim answered. "Especially in the case of selling parts of enemy frames that you defeat."  
  
"Well, I guess that does make sense," Elena said. "Anyway, I'll be getting back to the bridge now. Good luck on Iblis."  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Crim said as he watched Elena leave. He then turned and began working on repairing Iblis.  
  
As he was working on the frame, Crim contemplated what he had heard from Elena.  
  
(She went that far just to be put out of her misery). Crim thought. (I guess Radium and Dolores' death had more affect on Viola than even I could see; that was probably why she abandoned me a few years after that incident. It seems what I said over four years ago was right. The one who I had known as my sister truly was dead.)  
  
Flashback: 4 years and 11 months before:  
  
A fifteen-year-old Crim walked down the hallways of the BAHRAM base, all the while reading a printed out sheet of paper. He turned and walked towards where the rooms for the base's pilots were located. After a while, he found the room number that he was looking for. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" a woman's voice answered. "If it's from the commander, tell him I'm busy."  
  
"It isn't, "Crim answered. "I'm here on business, personal business."  
  
"I don't really care," the woman answered. "Unless you have a reason that's good enough for me to see you, then get the hell out of here."  
  
"I have a good enough reason," Crim replied. "It concerns your family."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before the woman answered him.  
  
"I don't have any family," she said. "They're all dead. Now go the hell away before I call security!"  
  
"Well I happen to have proof that you have one family member that is still alive." Crim said. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"  
  
Another few minutes of silence followed and the door to the room opened, revealing a red haired woman in her late twenties.  
  
The woman looked at Crim, studying him for a few minutes before speaking to him.  
  
"And what would an academy trainee know about my family?" she asked suspiciously. "Well, tell me."  
  
"Apparently you don't recognize me." Crim said. "Not very surprising, considering that you haven't seen me for about half a decade, Viola."  
  
The woman suddenly pulled out a gun from a pocket in her uniform and pointed it at Crim's forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me," Crim said. "Don't you remember your little brother, Crim?"  
  
"Crim?" Viola said and her eyes seemed to flash with recognition, then she shook her head and pressed the barrel of the gun against Crim's forehead. "Don't be stupid, I don't have a brother."  
  
"Not even a half brother?" Crim asked, causing Viola to press the barrel of the gun harder against his forehead.  
  
"If you've got any definite proof that you're who you say you are, then show it to me!" Viola said. "If you don't, then I'll pull this trigger."  
  
Crim calmly reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, and handed it to her. Viola took it and read the identification card inside.  
  
"It looks genuine enough," she commented. "But that isn't good enough for me."  
  
"Fine, then question me." Crim said. "Ask me any question from the time before Radium and Dolores died and I'll answer it."  
  
"Very well," Viola said. "But if you answer one question wrong, I will kill you."  
  
"I'll take that chance," Crim said. "Now ask me."  
  
And so Viola asked him a series of questions, some turning out to be trick questions using made up events, others being questions concerning family members. But whichever one was asked, Crim always answered correctly, and, with each answer, Viola's grip around Crim's wallet tightened. Eventually the questions ended with Viola throwing the crumpled up wallet onto the floor in frustration.  
  
" Well, was that proof enough for you?" Crim asked. "Now that you know who I am-."  
  
"Shut up!" Viola shouted, a shadow passing over her face. "Get out of this base now! And don't ever come back or talk to me ever again!"  
  
"Hold on, sis, you can't mean that!" Crim objected with a genuinely hurt look on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she shouted. "I have no brother, nor do I know anyone named Crim Graves. Now leave!"  
  
Crim backed away from her, his face a mask of sadness. Then that feeling of sadness was replaced by anger.  
  
"Fine!" he spat. "I'll leave, but answer this one question I have for you! Why did you abandon me five years ago?"  
  
Viola looked at Crim but said nothing to him. She only turned and walked back into her room.  
  
"Answer me, damn you!" he shouted, but she ignored him and the door closed. "Fine! From this day on, you're dead to me!" And he turned and stormed out of the hallway.  
  
As he did, Crim bumped into a taller man standing in front of him.  
  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going, kid." The man said coldly. "So what was your loud conversation with Viola about?"  
  
"None of your damned business!" Crim said angrily. "And I think that you should be the one who should watch where he's going!"  
  
The man suddenly grabbed Crim by the neck and then shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you snot-nosed academy brat!" he said in the same cold tone of voice. "If I ever here you speak to me, Colonel Nohman, in that manner ever again, I'll kill you for insubordination! Also, stay away from Viola. She happens to be my favorite soldier, so I can't have you complicating things for me. Especially if that whole sibling bit that you were talking about with her was true."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." Crim answered giving Nohman a hateful look. "I don't even have a sister anymore, she's dead. As of today."  
  
"Good." Nohman said releasing Crim. "Now get out of my sight!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Present:  
  
(And a few month's later, I left that damned academy and became a space pirate.) Crim recalled. (For two years I waged my own little war against BAHRAM under the flag of piracy. Then I heard that Viola was killed for real in some battle on the Antillia Colony, and when I'd discovered that that same Colonel from before, Nohman, was the commander, I decided that he was the one most responsible for her death and promised to kill him. Then, after a strange turn of events, I end up being the instructor for the very one who killed my sister, Leo Stenbuck. By all rights, I should be going after him and not Nohman, but I couldn't possibly do that. I'd sooner cut off my right arm than harm someone that I consider to be a true friend.)  
  
Crim paused from his work and then continued to ponder the subject.  
  
(I guess I'm just not cut out for this revenge thing. There doesn't seem to be much point to it anymore.) Crim thought. (After all, it won't bring my sister back, it won't change the fact that she still abandoned me, and I don't exactly have an blood obligation to do it. Since we were only half-siblings anyway; her father married my mother five years after his first wife, Viola's mother, died of cancer. And what will I do after I kill Nohman anyway? I won't have a purpose for fighting anymore, and people who fight without a purpose almost always lose it and become killers. Just like my sister.)  
  
Crim then looked at Jehuty and a thought came to him.  
  
(Maybe revenge doesn't have to be my purpose anymore,) he thought. (It's obvious what Leo fights for, and for some reason, it seems more appealing than mine is.)  
  
Crim then took a pocket-sized version of the picture of Radium, Dolores, Viola, and himself that he had in his room out of his pocket. He looked at it for a few minutes and then smiled.  
  
(I think that I've found a better purpose now.) He thought. (And it for some reason, it feels more right than revenge.)  
  
He took one last look at the picture .  
"Rest in peace, my old family." Crim said as he put the picture back into his pocket. He then turned toward Iblis. "Now it's time to get back to work on you, you oversized piece of scrap metal."  
  
And he continued to work on the frame, having no idea that he would have to pilot it soon. To protect his friends.  
  
AN: Well, did that take care of the problem while at the same time make the relation seem plausible? Don't worry, I'll move on with the story in the next chapter. Though I've had to do a complete rewrite of them due to a certain last minute change. You see, originally I was going to have Crim leave the ship in secret to fight Nohman on his own. But since that idea doesn't go along with this chapter very well, I've decided to have Crim stay on the ship instead. I'll update as soon as I can so please be patient and also review. Thank you!  
  
Anime Quote of the Day: (this one's a double quote):  
  
"For the sake of the world I will defeat you, I am Megaeria." (Megaeria introducing himself to Demon-Eyes Kyo) or (Benitora imitating Megaeria (tries to imitate the Russian accent as well, but ends up sounding like a Mexican instead)) (Samurai Deeper Kyo) 


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with a ton of stuff (school, projects, applying for college, watching anime, writing and reviewing other fanfiction, etc.). By the way, since italics don't come out in fanfiction.net, I will now put thoughts in parenthesis. Well, here's the next chapter I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own ZOE? I only own Crim and this story.  
  
Chapter 7: Disaster  
  
Leo sat in the lobby of the ship, waiting for Celvice's group to come back. According to the schedule, the group would arrive back at the ship in fifteen more minutes, during which Leo just sat there alone with his thoughts.  
  
(Why did I react like that anyway?) Leo asked himself. (And how am I going to answer that question that Crim asked me when I don't even know the answer myself. Why was I so concerned about Celvice?)  
  
Suddenly, a voice in the back of his mind seemed to answer.  
  
"I think that the answer is obvious." It said. "You're in love with her, pal."  
  
Leo looked around to be sure that it wasn't just Crim playing some kind of trick on him.  
  
(Great, now I'm starting to hear voices.) Leo thought. (It's official; I'm losing it.)  
  
Leo sat where he was for a few more minutes before glancing at his watch. There were still ten more minutes until the group's arrival. He sat back and tried to relax without any success; what that voice had told him kept on nagging him.  
  
(Crim, you bastard!) Leo thought at his friend, blaming him for the current problem. (If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be debating with myself if I were in love with Celvice or not.)  
  
Almost as if on cue, the memory of the kiss that he'd had with Celvice entered his mind, causing Leo's face to redden considerably.  
  
(Now why did I suddenly think of that?) Leo thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lobby burst open to reveal a distraught Thunderheart.  
  
"Leo, you need to get to the bridge now." Thunderheart said. "The groups have all come back, but Celvice isn't with any of them."  
  
Leo stood up, a sinking feeling in his chest. He ran out of the lobby and didn't stop until he got to the bridge. When he got there, he found Elena shouting at a man who Leo assumed was in charge of the group Celvice had been with. Leo also saw Crim standing next to Elena, looking at the man like he wanted to beat him up.  
  
"What do you mean that you didn't bother looking for her when she didn't show up at the scheduled meeting time?!" Elena shouted angrily. "I should have you court marshaled for such carelessness as well as irresponsibility!"  
  
"We thought that she'd gone back earlier with another group." The man explained nervously. " A lot of our guys did that, so I didn't think-."  
  
"You obviously didn't think." Elena commented sarcastically. "Did you even bother to ask the departing groups about who else was leaving with them besides their own?"  
  
The man was silent.  
  
Elena then noticed that had arrived, she then turned back to the man who she had just spoken to.  
  
"I'm placing you under temporary suspension until I can find a suitable penalty for your actions." She said coldly. "You may only leave your quarters to eat. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes maam." The man answered quickly.  
  
"Good, now report to your quarters, you're dismissed." Elena said and the man quickly left.  
  
Elena then turned to Leo.  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry." She said. "But as you probably know, Celvice has gone missing."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to assemble search party or something to try and find her?" Leo asked, the feeling that he'd had when Elena had informed him about Anubis earlier creeping back into him.  
  
"We're working on that." Elena answered. "Right now, we're assuming that her group just left her behind. We can't just jump to conclusions."  
  
At that moment, Thunderheart entered the bridge, his face strangely pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crim asked. "Have you found something out?"  
  
Thunderheart nodded and motioned for Crim, Leo, and Elena to follow him, indicating that what he had to say was for them to hear only.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Elena asked.  
  
"I just received a message addressed to Leo on my computer." Thunderheart answered. "It was- well, you'd better have a look at it yourself."  
  
They then followed Thunderheart to his cabin and then entered it to find that the computer was already on. Thunderheart opened the message and then Leo stepped in to read it. What he found chilled him to the core.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The message:  
  
Good day Mr. Stenbuck,  
  
I have recently come into possession of something that I believe is of great value to you. If you wish it to be returned, please come to the following coordinates attached to this message within the next twenty-four hours. If you do not arrive within the appropriate time, I will assume that you do not desire the item in question and will have it disposed of. Do come alone.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Col. Nohman  
  
PS: A very close friend of mine would like to see a sibling who happens to be a very close friend of yours. I believe that since we have a scheduled meeting today, a sibling reunion should be in order.  
  
Crim's fist struck the wall.  
  
"Damn that bastard!" He cursed. "Celvice doesn't have anything to do with this, but he's using her as a hostage."  
  
"I'm going to go meet him." Leo stated suddenly. "I'm going to bring Celvice back."  
  
Elena turned to Leo.  
"Leo, you know that this is a trap. If you do as that man asks, you're going to get killed. I know Celvice means a lot to you but-."  
  
"So you're telling me that I should just abandon her?" Leo shouted angrily. "And let that bastard kill her? I thought you UNSF people were better than that!"  
  
"I never said anything like that!" Elena argued. "I'm only saying that you shouldn't rush into this. If you do, you'll put Celvice in danger as well as yourself."  
  
"I am aware of the danger." Leo answered as he checked the coordinates attached to the message. "But even so, Celvice is already in danger and I'm not going to just sit here while someone I care for is in harms way." And with that Leo got up to leave.  
  
"Wait," Elena said causing Leo to turn around. "Look, I know that I can't stop you from going, but please be careful. I don't want to lose two crewmates."  
  
"Neither do I, kid." Thunderheart added.  
  
Leo's gaze softened.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I just said earlier." He said. "Don't worry, I will come back with Celvice, I promise." And he started to leave.  
  
"I'll be right behind you, Leo." Crim said as he started to follow Leo.  
  
"No, Crim." Leo said. "I'm going alone."  
  
"What?" Crim exclaimed in surprise. "Are you crazy? You can't take on Anubis by yourself!"  
  
"Maybe, but I know that I can rescue Celvice." Leo replied. "Besides, the message told me to come alone. I know Nohman probably has a lot of LEVs with him to attack me, but ADA and I can handle them. Also, I think that you should remain behind to help defend the ship in case BAHRAM attacks the Atlantis while I'm away."  
  
"Well at least let me escort you to the place that you're supposed to meet with-."  
  
"Crim, you are to remain behind and that is an order." Elena said. "And before you say any objections, consider what could happen if Nohman's demands aren't met."  
  
Crim sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll stay behind."  
  
"Leo, before you go, there's something that you should know." Thunderheart said. "In a hostage situation, a person's life depends solely on every action you make. If you can't control your emotions, especially if the hostage is someone dear to you, then fear will set in. And if you can't control your fear, then it will end in tragedy. Remember that."  
  
"I will." Leo said and then he ran towards the LEV hangar. The feeling of the possible loss of Celvice having a heavy burden in his heart.  
  
10 Minutes Later:  
  
(Why can't I shake the feeling that something isn't right with this whole situation?) Crim thought as he walked down one of the ship's hallways. (I know that it's got something to do with that Nohman guy, but what is it?)  
  
When he reached his quarters, Crim turned on his computer and checked some e-mails that he had previously relieved from an old friend. When he found the one that he was looking for and read it, a feeling of pure dread entered his mind.  
  
Crim ran out of his quarters and raced to the bridge. When he entered he walked over to the person in charge of the radar.  
  
"I want you to have a look at these coordinates." Crim said handing the written down coordinates of where Leo was to meet with Nohman. "Try to detect an energy reading similar to Jehuty's."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think that-." The man was cut off when Crim shoved him out of his seat.  
  
"Then I'll do it!" Crim said and he began to type in various directions to the ship's computer.  
  
"Crim! What do you think you're doing?" Elena asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"I don't have any time to explain this, Elena." Crim replied quickly as he kept on typing. "Let's just say that this is a matter of life and death, so don't interrupt me."  
  
Suddenly, the screen showed the area Crim was looking for as well as two red dots.  
  
"Oh God, I should have known." Crim said as his suspicions were confirmed. He quickly got up from his seat and turned to Elena. "You'll have to let Thunderheart be the ship's defender as an OF pilot, I need to go and help Leo."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Elena shouted in attempt to stop Crim.  
  
"Look, I know I'm disobeying a direct order, but if I don't, two of my friends will die or one of them will wish that they had. You can court marshal me or whatever when I get back." And Crim ran towards the LEV hangar.  
  
A few minutes later, one of the bridge members turned to Elena.  
  
"The LEV hangar doors are opening." He reported. "Should I close them?"  
  
"No." Elena said. "Of what Crim said was true, then he's probably doing more good than harm in disobeying my orders." She then turned to the person in charge of the intercom. "Call Thunderheart and have him on standby."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Crim sat in the cockpit of his orbital frame as it sped towards its destination.  
  
(Let's hope I reach Leo before he fights Anubis.) Crim thought. (If I don't get there in time, that game of Nohman's will destroy Leo utterly.)  
  
AN: Another cliffhanger ending! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible, and in the next chapter, prepare for more mecha-action! Please review!  
  
Anime Quote of the Day:  
  
"That's it, I'm done! I'm just an extra in this show anyway..." (Yuhi Aogiri to no one in particular when he runs into a mutated person) (Ceres: Celestial Legend Vol. 4)(Manga) 


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long and no, I have not abandoned this story. I make sure to finish what I start. By the way, I've gone back and fixed the paragraphs for the previous chapters so feel free to reread them if you want to. Also, thank you to recent reviewers Dragon Scales 1, Craftuser, and Paladin2007 for your reviews. (I was beginning to think no one liked my story). Oh, one more thing, Crim isn't an SI, the only part of him based on me is the not liking chicken fried steak from the cafeteria.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Crim and the story. I do not own ZOE.  
  
Chapter 8: Realizations  
  
Jehuty arrived at the designated area of meeting, which was an abandoned mining facility built on an asteroid that was located a few miles away from the colony Argetlam.  
  
Jehuty's Cockpit:  
  
"Well ADA." Leo said as he observed the surroundings. "We're at the right place, but I don't see Anubis anywhere. Do you think you can use your scanners to find it?"  
  
"I will try." ADA answered. There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke again. "I am unable to locate Anubis. The pilot is probably keeping it concealed in order to maintain an element of surprise."  
  
"You catch on very quickly." A new voice commented over the intercom. "I must admit, boy, you have a very resourceful AI."  
  
Leo recognized the speaker's voice instantly.  
  
"You!" He shouted. "You're the pilot for Anubis, aren't you? Colonel Nohman."  
  
"Good, you remember my name." Nohman said mockingly. "So we can skip the introductions and move right on to business. Right, Leo Stenbuck?"  
  
"Where's Celvice?" Leo shouted. "If you've done anything to hurt her I'll kill you!"  
  
"My, my, angry aren't we." Nohman replied in the same mocking tone of voice. "Don't worry, the girl is safe, for now, and she hasn't been harmed in the least. After all, what good is a damaged bargaining item?"  
  
"You son of a-!" Leo shouted before forcing himself to calm down and reluctantly spoke again. "What do you want?"  
  
"Come to the center of the mine." Nohman instructed. "There's a large room in there where we can talk business in full. By the way, I'm not a very patient man; so do be there within an hour, if you please? If not, then the girl's life is forfeit. Now the clock is ticking, so don't spend too much time playing with the doormen." And then there was silence.  
  
"ADA, can you blast through whatever this asteroid is made of?" Leo asked.  
  
"Allow me to analyze the asteroid." ADA replied. She spoke a few seconds later. "Affirmative."  
  
"All right then." Leo said. "Let's do this!"  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Jehuty charged up a burst shot and blew a hole into the asteroid. It then sped down into it, repeating the same process every time it encountered a wall.  
  
Later:  
  
Jehuty's CP:  
  
As Jehuty passed through one of the many tunnels inside the asteroid, leaving behind the remains of several destroyed enemy frames, Leo suddenly heard the intercom ring. Leo hesitated before answering it.  
  
"Leo! Leo, do you read me?" The caller's voice was Crim's.  
  
"Crim?" Leo said in recognition. "Yeah, I read you. What is it?"  
  
"Thank God I was able to reach you." Crim said with relief. "Listen, I'm headed for the mine that you're at. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Leo shouted. "I thought I told you to stay behind. The message Nohman gave me was to come alone."  
  
"Look, I would have done just that, but I have a good enough reason. Leo, the Anubis orbital frame that's waiting for you in the center of the mine isn't the real Anubis. It's a copy."  
  
"A copy?" Leo asked. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Nohman just have me fight a drone?"  
  
"The reason is because Celvice is probably inside that thing." Crim answered.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Leo fully contemplated what he had just heard.  
  
"You mean that bastard Nohman, was trying to trick me into..." Leo couldn't finish.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Crim replied. "And you're not the first either. Ever since he got that frame, Nohman's played this sick game with all his enemies. He finds someone dear to that person, abducts him or her, and puts him or her in a fake Anubis. By the time the opponent finds out the truth, it's already too late. That's how that bastard is; he destroys his enemy's spirit before killing them. In most cases, the opponent just lets Nohman finish them in the end."  
  
"That's sick!" Leo said. "How could anyone do something like that to another person?"  
  
"I really don't know." Crim sighed. "Well, enough about that. For now, let's concentrate on Celvice's rescue"  
  
"Right." Leo replied. "Do you have any ideas on how I could rescue Celvice?"  
  
"A couple, but they're not very likely to work." Crim answered.  
  
"It's better than nothing." Leo replied. "Tell me."  
  
"The first would be to attack the frame until you damage it enough to disable it." Crim suggested. "But you have a pretty good chance of hurting Celvice, so I wouldn't recommend this one."  
  
"And I wouldn't try it even if you did recommend it." Leo added. "What's your next suggestion?"  
  
"I don't know if ADA can do this, but if she can, I'd recommend this one. Since the Anubis copy is basically a drone, then an AI is probably controlling it. If you can delete that AI, you should be able to rescue Celvice without any problems."  
  
"It might work. ADA, can you do that?"  
  
"Affirmative." ADA answered. "However, you will have to put Anubis in a position where I can make contact with the frame so the AI can be deleted effectively. Also, once the AI is deleted you must proceed to rescue Celvice Klein as quickly as possible. There is a chance that there is a backup AI installed in case of a malfunction in the first AI."  
  
"So there's a time limit, huh." Leo said. "So how much time would I have?"  
  
"Four minutes." ADA answered.  
  
"That should be more than enough time." Leo said and then he turned back to Crim. "So how do I put the frame in a vulnerable position?"  
  
"Well, since the weapon for that thing is that staff, I'd recommend that you cross your weapon with and then you should have a small opening in its defense so you can delete the AI." Crim suggested. "Anyway, I'll be there as soon as I can." Then Crim stopped as if he had remembered something. "By the way Leo, have you figured out the answer to my question yet?"  
  
"I'm kind of busy right now in case you haven't noticed." Leo replied.  
  
"You're right." Crim agreed. "Just think about the answer, okay. Oh, one last thing, I've hacked into the security system for this joint. Can you tell me where Nohman wanted you to meet him, or should I say meet that fake Anubis?"  
  
"He said he wanted me to come to the center of the mine. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Hold on a minute." Crim replied and there was the sound of quick typing on a keyboard. "There we go."  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"I hacked into the mines old control system and activated the air in the room you're headed to. I seriously doubt that Nohman bothered to give Celvice a space suit so I made a little adjustment to make sure the rescue doesn't go wrong."  
  
"Thanks, Crim. Looks like I owe you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on rescuing the damsel in distress Mr. Knight-in-Giant-Shining-Armor." Crim chuckled at his friends embarrassed expression before the transmission ended.  
  
"All right, ADA." Leo said. "Let's head for that place we're supposed to meet with Nohman."  
  
"Affirmative." ADA answered. "Proceeding towards determined location."  
  
As the frame went on through the large maze of tunnels, Leo kept thinking about the question Crim had asked him.  
  
(Why am I so concerned about Celvice anyway?) Leo thought. (Is it because she's in danger?) For some reason that didn't feel like the right answer. (Maybe it's because I just don't want to lose her.) As soon as Leo thought that, he only knew that was only part of the answer. Then he thought back on the question Crim had asked him.  
  
(Why are you so concerned about her safety? Well? Answer.) Crim's voice said in Leo's mind.  
  
(It's because I...) Leo thought.  
  
"It's because I love her." Leo said and as soon as those words left his mouth. Leo realized with absolute certainty that they were true.  
  
"We have arrived at the destination." ADA said.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Anubis, or rather the Anubis copy, floated in the middle of the large room staring at its opponent like a predator would its prey.  
  
Jehuty's CP:  
  
"Good, you arrived on time." Nohman's voice said on the intercom. "I really do hate to be kept waiting. Now then, to business, your frame Jehuty is a very important factor in the Aumaan project. To put it simply, I require your frame to ensure that it's successful."  
  
"So you want me to give you ADA in exchange for Celvice, is that right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Correct." Nohman answered. "However, there is one alternative. You see, I'm curious about how much stronger you've gotten since our last encounter. If you defeat me, then the girl is yours. What do you say?"  
  
(Now that I know what he's planning, this seems so obvious.) Leo thought. (Nohman was probably counting on my acting on impulse so I'd fight him. I'll just play along for now. Hold on Celvice, I will save you.)  
  
"Why not?" Leo said. "Prepare yourself Nohman, I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping Celvice."  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Anubis then used its teleportation ability, zero shift, to teleport behind Jehuty, its staff raised to strike. Jehuty then turned and then countered the attack with its dash blade causing Anubis to temporarily lose its balance, which gave Jehuty the opportunity to grab its opponent and begin to delete the AI.  
  
Jehuty's Cockpit:  
  
"What the...!" Nohman's voice shouted over the intercom. "How did you...?"  
  
"A friend of mine warned me about what you were planning." Leo answered. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but it looks like I've won this game of yours."  
  
Only silence answered him.  
  
"The orbital frame's AI has been effectively deleted." ADA reported. "I have analyzed the air content and have confirmed that it is suitable for breathing. Now proceed to rescue Miss Klein."  
  
"Thanks, ADA." Leo said gratefully and the cockpit door opened. Leo then got out of Jehuty and climbed down toward the fallen Anubis copy. When he got to the cockpit, Leo just knocked against it and the door opened.  
  
Celvice looked up as soon as she heard the cockpit door open. She hadn't been able top see what was going on outside of the frame and was worried that this was BAHRAM recovery team that had come to get her out of the frame now that Jehuty was destroyed.  
  
"Celvice, are you all right?" Leo asked as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Leo..." Celvice said as soon as she saw him. "You came to save me. I..." Unable to say anymore she threw her arms around Leo and held onto him. "I can't really put this into words, but I'm glad you came." Then she felt Leo's arms around her as he returned her embrace.  
  
"And I'm really glad that you're all right, Celvice." He said holding her close to him.  
  
"Leo, you..." Celvice said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Celvice, there's something I need to tell you." Leo started to blush as he realized that he was about to tell the girl he loved how he felt. "Celvice, I-." Suddenly, a few of the modules for the fallen frame started to reactivate.  
  
"Oh crap!" Leo shouted. "Celvice, we need to get out of here before the backup AI for this frame comes online, hurry." Leo then helped Celvice out of the frame's cockpit and then the two of them ran towards Jehuty.  
  
Leo was the first to reach Jehuty. He climbed into the cockpit and then leaned over with his arm outstretched to help Celvice into the cockpit.  
  
As Celvice took Leo's hand she suddenly remembered something.  
  
(This feels like that time over at the church almost a year ago.) She thought. (Leo, I wonder if you even remember that. I know that you probably came to save me then because you were my friend, but what about now?)  
  
As soon as Celvice got in, the cockpit closed.  
  
"All right, ADA, get us out of here before that thing reactivates." Leo ordered.  
  
"Understood." ADA replied and then Jehuty started to take off.  
  
Leo then turned to Celvice. "Celvice, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Leo." Celvice answered. "I'm still a little woozy from whatever it is they used to knock me out when I was captured, but other than that, I'm all right."  
  
"That's good." Leo said with a sigh of relief. "Celvice, I...I want to thank you for being there for me for so long. You always supported me; even when I wasn't the most agreeable person, you didn't leave me. I...I've never thanked you for that, before. Maybe it was because I didn't appreciate what you did, or maybe I just didn't see it until now."  
  
"Is that all you have to tell me?" Celvice asked, trying to conceal the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No, there's more." Leo answered and he looked at Celvice face to face so that they both could see into each other's eyes. "Celvice, when Viola shot you, back on Antillia, I felt like something in me would have died if you had. I was really relieved when I heard Thunderheart tell me that the wound wasn't fatal and I was really happy when I came back and saw for myself that you were going to be all right. I...I didn't understand why I felt that way, but I do now." Leo paused for a moment before speaking again. "Celvice, I love you. I only wish I'd realized it sooner."  
  
Leo then felt Celvice's head rest against his shoulder as Celvice embraced him.  
  
"Leo, you have no idea how happy I felt to hear that." She said. "When you said that you loved me...I'm glad Leo, because I love you too." Then she raised her head and the two of them kissed for the second time. Both of their hearts feeling content.  
  
Suddenly, a warning signal beeped, interrupting them.  
  
"What is it, ADA?" Leo asked.  
  
"It appears as if the false Anubis has reactivated." ADA answered. Leo looked down and saw the frame slowly get up. It looked up at Jehuty, before vanishing.  
  
Leo quickly put his hands on the controls, causing Jehuty to quickly turn around and counter the incoming blow with its blade.  
  
"I applaud your ingenuity." Nohman's voice said over the intercom. "You're the first one to have ever done that. But don't celebrate just yet. I've just set this little toy of mine to self destruct in five minutes. You'd better destroy it quick, otherwise, the blast will destroy you, Jehuty, and the girl."  
  
"Don't count on it!" Leo shouted. "I won't let you get away with trying to trick me into killing Celvice!"  
  
"Let's see if there's iron in your words then." Nohman replied.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
As the fake Anubis prepared to use its zero shift ability, a red object shot out from the shadows and struck the frame. The both of them crashing into the ground below.  
  
When the dust cleared it revealed that the new frame was Crim's Crescent, and it was grappling with the enemy frame.  
  
Jehuty's CP:  
  
Leo immediately opened the communication line.  
  
"Crim, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo shouted. "That frame's going to self destruct in a few minutes."  
  
"Well, I guess that's all the more reason for you and Celvice to get out of here and quick." Crim's voice replied, but his face didn't appear on the screen.  
  
"What about you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Crim replied. "I'll meet you outside, don't worry. I'll just stop this thing from moving. Now get going!"  
  
"Fine." Leo said reluctantly. "But you'd better keep that promise."  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Jehuty then sped down the tunnel it had come in from, leaving Crescent and the fake Anubis as the only frame there.  
  
Crescent struggled to keep its opponent pinned down, which prevented it from using its zero shift ability. Crescent then took out its scythe and then used the blade to pin itself to the enemy frame and to the ground below it.  
  
Later: Jehuty's Cockpit:  
  
A few minutes later, both Leo and Celvice heard the loud explosion that rocked the old mine and caused several pieces of the tunnels roof to collapse around Jehuty. This lasted for a few minutes until the shaking finally stopped.  
  
As soon as it was over, Leo noticed that Celvice was clinging to him and that his arms were wrapped protectively around her. His face reddened slightly, but not as much as it usually would have.  
  
Celvice noticed what she was doing and then blushed furiously.  
  
"It's all right, Celvice." Leo said, smiling at her. "You don't have to worry, I'll protect you."  
  
"Leo Stenbuck, are you teasing me?" Celvice asked with a slight frown.  
  
"No. I was being serious." Leo answered. "I will protect you, Celvice, and this time I won't fail to do that like I did back on Antillia."  
  
"Leo..." Celvice said, blushing even more. She then changed the subject. "We probably should contact Crim now..."  
  
"Good idea." Leo agreed and then he suddenly chuckled a little. "You know, he's probably going to make some kind of remark about the two of us as soon as he receives our communication, but I doubt he's expecting us to actually have gotten together."  
  
"Have we got a surprise for him." Celvice added with a giggle. "I bet the look on his face will be priceless."  
  
"I hope so." And the he looked at the controls. "ADA, can you contact Crim, please?"  
  
"I shall contact Instructor Graves." ADA replied. There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I am unable to make contact with Crescent."  
  
"What?" Leo asked and suddenly a feeling of dread came into the back of his mind. "Can you locate, Crim's frame?"  
  
"I will try." ADA answered. A minute later she spoke. "I am sorry, but I cannot locate Crescent."  
  
"Then that means that Crim... back there..." Leo wasn't able to finish as he realized Crim's fate. Then he struck the side of the cockpit in frustration. "Oh God... Damn it, that's not what you promised Crim! Why did you have to go and do something so stupid?!"  
  
"Leo..." Celvice said as she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Leo, I know what you're feeling. Crim was my friend too. So please don't think that you're alone in this. At the very least I'm here for you and I always will be."  
  
"Celvice..." Leo said as he embraced her. "Thank you."  
  
"I am receiving a transmission." ADA spoke. "Would you like for me to patch it through?"  
  
Leo was silent for a few minutes, before answering. "Go ahead, ADA."  
  
"Well, it seems as if you and the girl survived the explosion." Nohman's voice said. "May I be the first to offer my congratulations, you're the first ones to make it this far."  
  
"Shut up!" Leo shouted. "I don't want to hear any words of praise from you, you sick freak! One of my friends is dead because of you!"  
  
"Oh, so the pilot of that frame that was caught in the explosion that was meant for you was a friend of yours, eh?" Nohman asked mockingly. "My condolences."  
  
"You..." Leo said angrily, but Celvice interrupted him.  
  
"How could you do such a horrible thing?" She shouted. "You've tormented Leo mercilessly, why?"  
  
"My dear, this is merely a game." Nohman replied. "Your late friend cast his lot into it and lost, that's all. Fortunately for you, in his doing so you ended up surviving."  
  
"You're a monster." Celvice said.  
  
"Call me what you like, girl, it doesn't matter to me. Now, allow me to continue my conversation with the boy. Mr. Stenbuck, I will be waiting for you outside this mining facility and there we will fight for real. Don't think you can escape, I know of every single exit from this place, and don't expect your ship to come and save you like last time. Adieu for now." And the transmission ended.  
  
(Nohman. You'll pay for this.) Leo thought as he clenched his fist in anger. (I promise.)  
  
Meanwhile: Outside the Mining Facility:  
  
Unknown to Nohman, a watcher observed him from a concealed spot inside an orbital frame. And inside the frame's cockpit, a shadowy figure smiled.  
  
"Now things are all set." The figure said. "When Jehuty arrives, I'll have a little surprise in store. This is going to be very interesting indeed."  
  
AN: And that's the end of chapter 8! Sorry for those of you expecting some mecha-action in this chapter, but I ended up exchanging that for some Leo x Celvice fluff (I've been watching way too much Onegai Teacher and Ai Yori Aoshi). Don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but things have been pretty hectic with school and all. One thing though, this story has only two or three more chapters and an epilogue to go until it's finished. Anyway, please R and R.  
  
Anime Quote of the Day:  
  
"KEI!! Are you cheating on your wife already!? That ain't cool man!" (Minoru to Kei Kusanagi) (Onegai Teacher Vol. 1) (Manga) (He looks so creepily funny in that panel!) 


End file.
